projectnovafandomcom-20200214-history
Magacana
Magic is controlled through the words of the Magacana language, which allow it to be 'programmed' to warp reality to make it into an effect, for instance a dove, or a fireball. History Possibly the first appearance of the Magacana was in a manuscript written by the mage Mark III, simply entitled "The Magacana". This manuscript was simply a dictionary that stated what a few terms meant in the Magacana language. It included three of the four 'grades' of magic, excluding Vo, as well as the orders Ra and Se. This primitive form of the Magacana was further developed into its current state. Mark III is sometimes wrongly attributed as being the 'Inventor of the Magacana'. This is false because, while he did discover it, he was not the inventor. Orders of Spells Spells, using the Magacana language, warp reality to make effects using the words of the 'orders'. The orders are simply divisions of magic, and are used for organizational purposes. Grades Va, Ve, Vi, and Vo are the four 'grades' of magic. They control the amount of magical energy you use for the spell, making it so the spell's effect be amplified or increased, like a Ra-Ge-Va making a small fireball, compared to a Ra-Ge-Vo making a large fireball. They are classified as their own order, but aren't really considered an order by most magi. Without an order suffix, it defaults to Va. Ra Order Ra is the prefix for fire. Ra, combined with various words, is used to make fire, or fire related effects, like 'Ra-La' which makes light, and 'Ra-Yu', which makes heat. Pure fire can be manipulated into different fields, like Ra-Ge is a fireball, and Ra-Fe is a firefield, a wide area fire effect. Se Order Se is the prefix for sea. Se, combined with various words, is used to make water, ice, and time related effects. 'Se-Ge' is an iceball, while 'Se-Fe' is a subzero field, instantly freezing anything inside. 'Se-Ju' can slow down time, while 'Se-Ja' can speed it up. Bi Order Bi is the prefix for sky. The order of the wind, lightning, and energy. Bi-Shu is used for manipulating wind, with Ne, Wa, Ey, So controlling direction. Bi-Gha is used for lightning, and like other elements, Ge makes a ball, and Fe makes a magnetic field. Bi-Oh can be used to heal wounds, but not death. Bi-Ki can be used to manipulate movement, pushing things or stopping things, with respectively, the Fa and the Hu suffixes. Go Order Go is the prefix for ground. The order of the ground, metal, body, and thought. Go-On can be used to move the ground, with the hands manipulating it. The Me suffix is used to control metal. Go-Na with various other sentences of the Magacana language can be used to make various animals and creatures. The way to create a whole new organism has not yet been discovered, but any creature of Nova can be instantly summoned with this spell and with it's accompanying sentence.. Go-Ba is used to manipulate someone else's thoughts, and allows you to subtly influence or listen in to someone else's thoughts. Magical Storms Otherwise known scientifically as space-time distortions, these occur when one uses far too much magical energy. Being in a Well lowers the amount of magical energy needed to create a magical storm. The suffix 'Vu' was discovered via a magical storm, where 'Vu' automatically surpasses the limits in mose cases, and is thus not used. Category:Magic